utaitefandomcom-20200214-history
Faneru
|songfeat = collab |gender = Male |officialillustrator = Haruma (はるま/春馬) |otherillustrator = |imagegroup = |officialjapname = ふぁねる |officialromajiname = Faneru |officialnameinfo = |aka = ねるたん (Neru-tan) Fanel Neru |birthday = 28|birthmonth = 11|birthyear = 1986|birthref = Q&A on Utaite |status = Inactive |years = 2007-2013 |NNDuserpage = 10441 |mylist1 = 22821203 |mylist1info = |mylist2 = |mylist2info = |mylist3 = |mylist3info = |nicommu1 = co1085895 |nicommu1info = |nicommu2 = |nicommu2info = |nicommu3 = |nicommu3info = |partner = Gero, Kogeinu, ASK, Jack, Asamaru, Dasoku, Re:}} |WEm0YTUKRkA}} Faneru (ふぁねる) is an often thought to be a KAITO voice, although he can go into Len's range very easily. He is also known for his "Elmo" voice. His voice is cute and very easy to listen to, but there is a certain roughness in his tone that makes his voice unique. He first started out using the handle ♂Tennin (♂店員) which means "♂Clerk", and was most known for his parodies of VOCALOID songs, making lyrics about working at a Family Mart. He does cover songs seriously as well, after he started to use the name Faneru. He also does mixing and arranging not only for his own works but for others as well. He resigned from Nico Nico Douga on March 31, 2010 due to company and stalker problems.Faneru (♂Tennin)'s Nico Nico Pedia articleFaneru's blog entry detailing the circumstances However, on December 28, 2010 he posted a parody of "Nisoku Hokou", "Baito Hokou" signifying his return to Nico Nico Douga. From March 08, 2011 onwards he has been actively uploading covers. On September 22, 2013 he officially announced he's quitting all Nico Nico Douga activitiesFaneru's official last note. He plans to delete his twitter and blog accounts, though he will leave his uploaded covers. He also emphasized that he made this decision himself. His reasons are lack of motivation, making priority of real life matters and after thinking about many other things that this is his final conclusion. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects (Released on June 15, 2011) # (Released on December 31, 2011) # (Released on December 29, 2011) # (Released on December 31, 2011) # (Released on December 31, 2011) # ENVELOPE (Released on July 25, 2012) # Tobidase! Asamack Radio with Asamaru & Jack (Released on December 05, 2012) # (Released on December 31, 2012) }} List of Covered Songs (Snowflakes) (2007.08.22) # "Makka na Potato" (The Red Potato) (Parody of "Makkana Chikai") (2007.11.09) # "Higurashi no Naku Koro ni" (When the Cicadas Cry) feat. Faneru and Kogeinu (2008.03.07) # "Tennin no Monogatari" (The Story of a Clerk) (Parody of "Asa to Yoru no Monogatari") feat. Faneru and Kogeinu (2008.04.09) # "Uninstall" feat. Faneru and Re: (2008.05.08) # "Saa" feat. Faneru and Re: (2008.05.08) # "Nico Nico Ryuuseigun" (Nico Nico All Stars) (2008.05.15) # "Otakurera" (We're Otakus) (Parody of "Cantarella") (2008.05.27) # "Sekai de Ichiban Hikikomori" (World's Best Anti-Social Person) (Parody of "World Is Mine") (2008.06.09) # "Bokutachi mo Katsushika Rhapsody Yarirakunatta" (We want to cover Katsushika Rhapsody too) -ZimuinG Piano ver.- (2008.06.11) # "Black★Rock Shooter (Parody)" (2008.06.19) # "Ishidatami no Akeki Akuma" (Cobblestones of The Scarlet Devil) (2008.06.25) # "Gomen ne Melt" (Sorry It Melted) (Parody of "Melt") (2008.07.01) # "Time Signal" (2008.07.07) # "Under The Darkness" (2008.08.02) # "Rokuon Toki no Chaos Medley" (A Medley of Chaos in a Recording Session)(2008.08.03) # "U.N. Ouen wa Kanojo na no ka?" feat. Faneru and (´Д⊂ (2008.09.12) # "Cantarella" (2008.09.26) # "Another: World is Mine" (2008.10.06) # "Koi wa Suiso" (Carp in a Fish Tank) (Parody of "Koi wa Sensou/Love is War") (2008.11.01) # "Ningen ga Daisuki na Kowareta Youkai no Uta" (The Song of a Broken Youkai Who Loved a Human) feat. Faneru and Jack (2008.11.13) # "Mase Renka" (Mature Len's Love Song) feat. Faneru and Kogeinu (2008.11.24) # "Saihate" (2008.11.25) # "Hajimete no Tomodachi" (My First Friend) (2008.11.28) # "Alice in Dreamland" (2008.12.25) # "Anata ni Shoku wo Watashi ni Hima wo" (You're Working While I Have Free Time) (2009.01.16) # "Hitobashira Alice" (Alice Human Sacrifice) feat. Faneru, RUS and No.pan (2009.01.24) # "SPICE!" (2009.01.25) # "Hajimete no Koi ga Owaru Toki" (When the First Love Ends) (2009.01.28) # "trick and treat" feat. ASK and Faneru (2009.02.06) # "Futari no Basho" feat. No.pan, Faneru and Kogeinu (2009.02.15) # "Telepathy Telepathy" (2009.03.28) # "Yakin Tennai" (Night Shift) (Parody of "Meltdown") (2009.03.29) # "Anata ni Hana wo, Watashi ni Uta wo" (A Flower For You, A Song For Me) (2009.04.16) # "Yajira Renagara Zundoko- Bushi" (Singing Session Goes on Despite the Jeers) (2009.04.20) # "Haldin Hotel" (2009.05.13) # "Romeo and Cinderella" (2009.05.07) # "Double Lariat" (Parody) feat. Faneru and Gero (2009.05.18) # "magnet" feat. Faneru and ASK (2009.06.07) # "IMITATION BLACK" feat. Faneru, ASK and Kogeinu (2009.06.09) # "Koi Iro Byoutou" (Love Colored Ward) (2009.06.30) # "Metabo" (Metabolic Syndromes) (Parody of "Toeto") feat. Faneru and ENE (2009.06.30) # "Alice Human Sacrifice" (Parody) feat. Faneru and Gero (2009.07.20) # "Monochrome no Kiss" feat. Faneru and Roro (2009.08.02) # "Distance" (2009.08.10) # "Fire◎Flower" (Parody) (2009.08.20) # "Petenshi ga Warau Koro ni" (When Crooks Laugh) (2009.08.29) # "magnet" feat. Faneru, Gero and ASK (2009.10.07) # "Nico Chuu De Nico Poi!" feat. Faneru, amu, ASK, ENE, QP, Gero, Kogeinu, Utate Shoujo, Xiao, Tare, miy and Mei (2009.10.15) # "Mrs. Pumpkin no Kokkei na Yume" (Mrs. Pumpkin's Comical Dream) feat. Faneru and ASK (2009.10.28) # "Hello Planet" (2009.12.05) # "Lonely Runner" feat. Faneru and Kogeinu (2009.12.09) # "Higashi no Akatsuki, Nishi no Tasogare" (Dawn of the East, Dusk of the West) feat. Faneru and Mimu (2009.12.23) # "Wanderlast" 2010.01.13 # "Just Be Friends" feat. Faneru and Gero (2010.02.05) ---- All covers before this have been deleted on NND with the exception of collab covers. # "Baito Hokou" (Parody of "Nisoku Hokou") (2010.12.28) # "Shinpakusuu ♯0822" (Heart Beat ♯0822) (2011.03.08) # "Domino Taoshi" (Domino Effect) (Community only) (2011.03.25) # "Juu Mensou" (Ten-Faced) feat. Faneru and Jack (2011.03.31) # "Suji Chigai" (Illogical) (Parody of "Suki Kirai") feat. Faneru and Kogeinu (2011.05.08) # "Busaiku Ore-ra" (Ugly Us) (Parody of "Mozaik Kakera") (2011.06.05) # "Aku no Arubaito" (Part Time Job of Evil) (Parody of "Aku no Meshitsukai") (2011.07.23) # "Doukoku no Ame" (Rain of Sorrow) feat. Faneru and Asamaru (2011.10.15) # "Ochame Kinou" (Playful Feature) (Parody) feat. Faneru and ASK (2011.10.21) # "Aa, Subarashiki Nyansei" (Ah, It's a Wonderful Cat's Life) feat. Faneru and Dasoku (2011.10.30) # "clock Lock Works" feat. Faneru and ASK (2011.11.09) # "RAINBOW GIRL" (2011.11.26) (Community only) # "PONPONPON" (2011.12.12) # "Paradichlorobenzene" feat. Faneru, Jack and Asamaru (2011.12.13) # "Merry Merry" feat. Faneru, Jack and Asamaru (2011.12.23) # "Tokyo Teddy Bear" (2011.12.28) # "Mokyu Mokyu Matsuri - Icha Icha Shitemita" (Mokyu Mokyu Festival - Attempt at pick up lines) (Parody of "Mokyu Mokyu") (2012.02.14) # "Charcoal Gray" feat. Faneru and Asamaru (2012.03.11) # "Dosukoi no 2 Ton" (Parody of "Hatsukoi no Ehon") (2012.05.03) # "Onigiri Etranger" (Rice Ball Etranger) (Parody of "Kagefumi Etranger") (2012.05.30) # "Ikasama Casino" (Cheat Casino) feat. Faneru and Bang (2012.07.09) # "Mahjong Chuudoku" (Mahjong Junky) feat. Faneru, Kogeinu, Bang and Ishigantou (2012.07.12) # "Shiny Day" (Original with Ishigantou & FoP) feat. 96Neko, Mafumafu, Kettaro, Faneru and MOVE ON Entertainment (2012.08.10) # "Carnival" feat. Faneru and ASK (2012.08.14) # "Iroha Uta" (2012.08.26) (Community only) # "Obentou wo Atatameru Uta" (Lunch Box Warming Up Song) (Parody) (2012.12.12) # "Akai Kitsune" (Spicy Kitsune Udon) (Parody of "Amatsukitsune") (2012.12.28) }} Discography For Smiley*2 albums see here |track1title = JUMP |track1info = (Asamack) |track1lyricist = Hidenori |track1composer = Hidenori |track1arranger = Hidenori |track2title = Opening talk |track2lyricist = |track2composer = |track2arranger = |track3title = Hidenori 「JUMP」 wo Oini Kataru |track3info = (Interview: Asamaru) |track3lyricist = |track3composer = |track3arranger = |track4title = Asamack no Anison wo Utattemita |track4lyricist = |track4composer = |track4arranger = |track5title = Rondo-Revolution |track5info = (Jack) |track5lyricist = Okui Masami |track5composer = Yabuki Toshiro |track5arranger = Sunamori Takeo (IsagiP) |track6title = Asamack no Mystery Tour |track6lyricist = |track6composer = |track6arranger = |track7title = Jack no Ano Hito to Atte Moi Kamo ~Faneru~ |track7lyricist = |track7composer = |track7arranger = |track8title = Shinkai Shoujo |track8info = (Deep Sea Girl) (Asamack, Faneru) |track8lyricist = YuuyuP |track8composer = YuuyuP |track8arranger = wasshoi's |track9title = Asamack & Faneru de BBQ |track9lyricist = |track9composer = |track9arranger = |track10title = Ending |track10lyricist = |track10composer = |track10arranger = }} |track1title = Rock Bell |track1lyricist = HoneyWorks |track1composer = HoneyWorks |track1arranger = |track2title = Kuroneko-kei Joshi |track2info = (Black-cat Girl) |track2lyricist = scop |track2composer = scop |track2arranger = |track3title = Aa, Subarashiki Nyansei |track3info = (Ah, What A Wonderful Cat's Life) (Faneru, Gero) |track3lyricist = Nem |track3composer = Nem |track3arranger = Faneru |track4title = cat's dance |track4lyricist = marasy |track4composer = marasy |track4arranger = |track5title = one night play |track5lyricist = ASK |track5composer = |track5arranger = }} Gallery |Asamaru_Faneru.png|Asamaru and Faneru as seen in their cover of "Doukoku no Ame" |Faneru_Paradichlorobenzene_1.png|Faneru as seen in his collab cover of "Paradichlorobenzene" |Faneru_Ochame Kinou.png|Faneru with ASK as seen in their cover of "Ochame Kinou" |Faneru_Jack_logo2a.png|Faneru and Jack as seen in their iTunes version of "Juu Mensou" |Dasoku_Faneru_Cat.png|Dasoku and Faneru with their cats, as seen in their cover of "Aa, Subarashiki Nyansei" Illust. by Kyi (キィ) |Faneru_Gero_Magnet1.png|Faneru & Gero as seen in their parody of "magnet" |faneru_gero_magnet_2.png|Faneru & Gero as seen in their parody of "magnet" |Faneru_Poa_RainbowGirl.png|Faneru and his cat as seen in his cover of "RAINBOW GIRL" |Fanel.png|Faneru as seen in Smiley*2 |FaneruSig.png|Faneru's Signature on Roro's badges |ASKfaneruclocklockworks.png|Faneru (right) and ASK (left) as seen in their cover of "clock Lock Works" Illust. by Kyi (キィ). |AsuNeruCarnival.png|ASK (right) and Faneru as seen in their cover of "Carnival" Illust. by Kyi (キィ) |ASK's Fire Flower.png|Faneru as seen in his collab cover of "Fire◎Flower" with ASK, Aomofu, Ten, Gero, kogeinu and Hanatan Illust. by Kyi (キィ)}} Trivia * His name is a reference to Gundam. * He is 163 cm (5'3") tall. * He was born in and lives in Kumamoto, Kyushu. * His bloodtype is AB. * He has an elder brother, who draws some of his video's artworks. * He records and mixes with Cubase. * Faneru enjoys cooking as he often posts process pictures of his creations on his blog. His specialty is Carbonara. * He likes to play Mahjong, as well as basketball and ice skating. * He has three cats, Poa (a white cat with black tail), Toto (an orange tabby) and Mii (a brown tabby), with Poa being posted most often on his blog and Twitter. However, he has a cat allergy. * He was Gero's secret guest during his Gourmet Tour in Fukuoka and Crossroad Tour in Kumamoto. * Fans who saw him described him as fresh-faced with sharp features and adorable. * He has perfect eyesight. * He writes his name in reverse, Runafu (るねぁふ) as his handle name in games. * His first solo album, "Apo to meet", means "Appointment and meet". The album is fully self produced. The concept, directing, recording and mixing are done by Faneru himself, and the artwork is done by his brother. The album was titled with all his 3 cats' names in mind, and all the songs in the album are cat related. * Despite his retirement in 2013, he was a surprise guest at Chang Gero Sonic 2018, organised by Gero.Gero's tweet of him having dinner with Faneru after Chang Gero Sonic 2018 During the concert, it was revealed that he mixes for around 70% of the utaites in the lineup.A fan report of the live External Links * Blog * Twitter